I promise!
by Chiika and Mika
Summary: Will Mikan keep her promise that she made years ago? Who will she meet along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**_12 Years ago_**

"Mommy when I'm older im gonna be the biggest idol ever" A young brunette announced to a older woman who looked exactly like the young girl.

"I will support you no matter what, Mikan!" Her mother smiled while hugging her child tightly.

_**2 years after**_

"Mommy! Mommy! NOO! Mommy!" Mikan cried out for her mother. Her mother was being taken away by some tall scary men.

"Mikan, don't worry it's okay i'll be back...I promise!" Her mother whispered to her daughter, with tears falling down her eyes, "Never give up on your dreams"

_**Present day**_

The young 16 year old brunette looked towards a framed picture on her desk, "Mother, you promised me...you promised to come back..." She sighed slightly. Mikan clenched her fist and grinned. "I promised you to never give up on my dream of becoming a idol!". She grabbed a pieace of paper saying 'So you wanna be an idol?-Auditions' and grabbed her coat as she walked out of the house.

"Todays my chance!" She smiled as she got into a taxi.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that the last chapter was so short :/ it was the intro I guess, but the story starts here!

* * *

Normal Pov

It was a bright sunny day slightly windy, yet was still very warm. Mikan was wearing a short purple summer dress with white slip on shoes and held a small white purse. Also her hair was tied up in a ponytail with her bangs sat just below her eyebrows. She looked beautiful and was ready to audition for the company. After a while of walking she arrived at the company and was escourted to the waiting room. 'Wow...so many pretty girls...' she thought to herself as she scanned the room. Mikan was number 18 and she sat there in the waiting room for about 1 hour.  
"Number 18 please!" A woman said as she came out of the audition room. Mikan jumped up and slowly walked in. To Mikan it felt like forever with all those questions they asked her.

"That is all for now Miss Sakura. We will contact you if we have decided to accept you!" One of the judges smiled. Mikan was so happy, she think it may of went well, or well she hopes it did. Mikan returned home and went straight to sleep. She was exhausted! The next morning she awoke to the familiar ringing of her phone.

"H-Huh?...Hmm? Hello?" She answered her phone.

"Hello Ms Sakura, we are pleased to inform you that you have been chosen to be apart of our company! Please come down to the company at 1pm. Thank you!" The woman on the phone giggled while hanging up. Mikan looked towards her phone and in big letters it said '12:45AM'! She only had 15 minutes to get ready and get to the company.

"Fuck!" She screamed quickly getting out of her bed. As fast as she could she quickly put jeans and a t-shirt on then quickly put makeup on. Then she quickly ran out the front door. 5 Minutes to get there..

"There's no way im going to make it, oh well it doesn't matter if im 5 minutes late" Mikan said as she got into a taxi. Finally she arrived at '13:11PM'. Quickly she ran through the building up the stairs, but sadly nothing ever goes well for Mikan. Just as she came to the top of the stairs she ran straight into someone and fell backwards.

"AH! Shit!" She cried closing her eyes shut waiting for her to hit the stairs, "Huh? Im not hurt?". She looked towards her hand, someone was holding it. She looked at the young man. This man had quite a muscular build. His hair was a ink black colour and his eyes were a perfect chrimson. 'This man is very sexy, he could be a model!' Mikan thought to herself.

"Hurry up and get up your heavy!" The man growled.

"What the fuck did you just say?!" She hissed at him while standing up properly.

"Whatever, polka dots." He smirked as he walked past her and down the stairs. It only processed through her mind what he had called her.

"Polka-dots? Huh?" She looked down at herself and part of her POLKA DOTS bra was showing, "YOU PERVERT!"

"Ahem, Ms Sakura I assume?" A blonde haired man behind her smiled.

"Huh?! Oh! Sir, im very sorry!" She bowed in apology.

"It's okay. Come this way.." He lead her to a office and she sat opposite him. They chatted for a while, but then the man said, "Oh I completely forgot I'm Narumi, but you can call me Naru-chan! Anyway, I want to know what do you want to go into, Dancing, singing, an idol, modelling, etc. Anything in particular?"

"Umm...not really" She said.

"Oh its fine, lets start with dancing!" He smiles!


End file.
